¿Facción o Sangre?
by Chica en Llamas
Summary: Ainia y Nyxia son dos gemelas con distintos puntos de vista pertenecientes a Osadía, unidas a pesar de sus diferencias. Pero la fuerte rivalidad existente en la Iniciación de su Facción hará que ambas dejen de lado sus lazos familiares para luchar por permanecer dentro de la misma. ¿Hasta donde han de llegar por conseguir un puesto en ella?
1. Nyxia (1)

**Disclaimer: El universo de la triología Divergente no me pertenece, es propiedad de Veronica Roth**

* * *

El monótono ruido de la aguja en las manos del tatuador era el único sonido que alteraba aquel estudio donde estaba realizándome una nueva marca sobre mi piel. Desde mi posición en la silla donde me encontraba casi reclinada, podía ver a la perfección el cabello azul del chico que en esos momentos trazaba la parte inferior del diseño abstracto que marcaría de ahora en adelante mi tobillo. Había intentado darme conversación mientras que preparaba el material para tatuar, pero cuando la aguja comenzó a perforarme la piel dejé de estar tan comunicativa mientras que me centraba en el dolor de la misma, apretando los dientes para no emitir ni un solo quejido.

―¿Queda mucho?― preguntó una irritada voz femenina ―No tengo ganas de pasarme todo el santo día aquí.

Alcé los ojos del tatuador hacia una esquina de la sencilla estancia, donde apoyada contra la pared se encontraba Ainia, una chica de espeso cabello castaño, grandes ojos marrones y piel pálida, vestida con las habituales ropas negras de la Facción Osadía. Idéntica a mi como una gota de agua a otra... bueno, o al menos lo era cuando ambas éramos pequeñas, puesto que con el paso de los años hasta los dieciséis que cumplí hacía solo un par de días, mi físico había ido cambiando sobremanera: había empezado haciéndome simples perforaciones en la oreja, pero al final también mi nariz fue perforada, y mis brazos, tatuados. Recientemente, además, me había dado por teñirme el pelo de color violeta, aunque dicho tinte estaba ya algo desmejorado; comenzaban a verse las raíces castañas nuevamente.

―Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes― dije con los dientes apretados, mientras que engarfiaba los dedos en los reposabrazos de la silla, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos. No es que quisiera ser molesta con ella, pero contener mis emociones para no dejar traslucir lo mal que lo estaba pasando siempre me ponía de mal humor. No es que yo fuera precisamente alguien dada a andar todo el santo día con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero tampoco era necesariamente una persona ruda o amargada; me consideraba alguien equilibrado entre dichos adjetivos.

―Te recuerdo que ese tatuaje ha sido mi regalo de cumpleaños, Xia― repuso con un tono de voz algo molesto ―Tengo derecho a ver como te destrozas la piel, al menos.

Realmente me llamaba Nyxia, un nombre un tanto absurdo que, por lo que me contó mi padre, se le ocurrió al leerlo en uno de los instrumentos de entrenamiento que había en nuestra Facción; numerosas habían sido las puyas que había tenido que soportar al respecto de dicho nombramiento. Mi hermana, por otra parte, se había llevado el nombre más elegante, puesto que la habían nombrado como una amazona de la Mitología, según le dijo a esta misma un chico de Erudición.

―¿De veras que no vas a querer que te regale yo también un tatuaje?― inquirí con los dientes apretados ―¿Ni una simple perforación?

―Ya te he dicho mil veces que no, gracias― fue la respuesta de mi contrita hermana. Para los estándares de Osadía, su aspecto era demasiado anodino; no tenía ni un solo tatuaje, ni un solo piercing en todo el cuerpo, lo que nos llegaba a resultar un tanto desconcertante. Si no fuera por sus ropas negras, mi hermana perfectamente podía ser tomada por alguien de otra Facción. Ni siquiera se molestaba en teñirse el pelo, parecía como a disgusto con nuestra estética, como si realmente no quisiera demostrarle a los demás que pertenecía a nuestro grupo.

―Esto ya está― el tatuador, en un tono calmado, separó la aguja de mi dolorida pantorrilla mientras que limpiaba la maltratada piel ―Ya conoces los cuidados que tienes que darle, no quiero volver a verte por aquí por un tatuaje infectado.

Mi hermana dejó escapar una cierta risita floja. Hacía años, cuando tuve mi primer tatuaje, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que, cuando este estuvo completo, retar a Ainia a una carrera desde lo alto del Foso hacia el interior del mismo, en la cual acabé rodando varios tramos de escalones y ensuciándome la punción recién realizada, por lo que esta acabó infectándose. La cara de "te lo dije" que lució mi gemela esa noche, realmente llegó a sacarme de mis casillas.

* * *

―¡Y aquí están mis chicas! ¿A ver qué os habéis hecho?

La animada voz de mi padre fue lo primero que escuchamos cuando entramos en la zona de la Facción que había sido designada para mi familia. Puede que la clásica imagen de un progenitor de aspecto respetable no cuadrara con el nuestro, más que nada porque su piel era prácticamente un lienzo tatuado, y llevaba el cabello bastante largo, teñido de un fuerte color rojo. Entre los hombres de mediana edad de Osadía era lo normal, pero había visto ciertas miradas curiosas en su dirección cuando nos cruzábamos con chicos de otras Facciones, tal vez no tan hechos a nuestros ideales estéticos como nosotros.

Con una cierta expresión de orgullo me subí la pernera del pantalón, enseñándole el tatuaje que ahora adornaba mi hinchado tobillo. Cuando lo hubo examinado, se giró con cierta expectación hacia Ainia, pero esta se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, al mismo que negaba con la cabeza.

―Ya sabes que eso de que me pinchen no me agrada― señaló con voz firme.

―¿No me digas que aún sigues teniéndole miedo a las agujas?― nuestra madre asomó la cabeza a la estancia, su largo cabello a mechas rosas y negras fue lo primero que vimos Deberías irlo superando, Ai.

Mi hermana apretó los labios, para luego correr hacia la pequeña estantería donde normalmente dejábamos los útiles escolares. Tomó las mochilas de ambas, lanzándome la mía sobre la cabeza de nuestro padre, la cual cacé con una sonora carcajada, mientras que Ainia pasaba las correas de la suya por sus brazos.

―Hora de irnos― trinó con su aguda voz, mientras que caminaba con cierto aire soñador hacia la puerta ―¡Más vale que muevas ese culo tuyo, Xia, porque no quiero llegar tarde otra vez por tu culpa!

No es que fuera precisamente culpa mía el que llegáramos tarde, más que nada porque la culpa fue del viejo despertador que teníamos en el dormitorio, el cual no sonó aquella mañana, aunque parecía como si Ainia no dejara de echármelo en cara. Ella adoraba ir a la escuela, un gusto que no compartía en demasía, prefería estar lanzándome desde lo alto del Foso en vez de estar sentada en un pupitre escuchando como los maestros provenientes de Erudición trataban de inculcarnos algo.

Sin embargo, no queriendo discutir con ella, no tardé en seguirla, uniéndonos al febril río de personas que subían hacia el tejado de la sede de Osadía, desde el cual saltaríamos al tren que nos llevaría al edificio escolar. Mientras realizaba dicha ascensión, no podía evitar fijarme en el contraste de los brazos de mi hermana, limpios de tinta, con los de los demás chicos. Daba la sensación de que ella no encajaba en nuestra Facción, y lo cierto era que dicha idea me aterraba: pronto llegaría el día en el que tuviéramos que elegir si nos quedaríamos en Osadía o nos iríamos a otra de las Facciones existentes. Y me daba miedo la idea de que mi hermana no fuera a continuar conmigo; habíamos nacido juntas, y el hecho de que tal vez nos quedaran pocos días que pasar en compañía no me atraía en absoluto.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de el proyecto en el que me acabo de embarcar. He de avisar de que aunque el fic esté narrado en primera persona, el narrador no va a ser siempre el mismo, sino que irá cambiando dependiendo de lo que se cuente. El encargado de relatar el capítulo será el que aparezca dándole nombre al mismo, un estilo a lo que hace George R. R. Martin en Juego de Tronos.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Ainia (1)

Cada día la misma rutina: subir a lo alto de la Sede de Osadía, esperar al tren, saltar en su interior, ir a las clases... por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Nyxia, con un gesto inexpresivo, el mismo que ponía cuando se concentraba, esperaba con los ojos fijos en la vía a que llegara el tren para tomarlo, como hacíamos siempre. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi hermana como para saber que ella gozaba con esos actos donde prácticamente se arriesgaba la vida, y como ella, los demás miembros de la Facción.

Bien es cierto que, como su mismo nombre indica, los miembros de Osadía nunca temen en arriesgarse por tener un poco de adrenalina, pero yo, sinceramente, no podía ponerme en su lugar. ¿Qué le encontraba de divertido a la idea de jugarse el cuello solo por tener algunas emociones fuertes?

La verdad es que a mi tampoco me había importado mucho en el pasado el hecho de que nuestra Facción era la que menos importancia le daba a la vida; había venido participando en todas las arriesgadas carreras que los chicos de mi edad celebraban a lo largo del Foso, había saltado dentro de los trenes con maquinal habilidad, y en una ocasión llegué a colgarme sobre las barras que limitaban el Abismo, solo por el simple placer del riesgo, pero después de lo sucedido a aquel chico el año pasado, justo cuando íbamos a tomar el tren...

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, puesto que no era recomendable pensar en eso justo cuando tú misma te dispones a hacer algo que en el pasado le costó la vida a uno de tus amigos. Alexander había crecido prácticamente con mi hermana y conmigo, como uno más de la familia; era casi tan inconsciente como Nyxia a la hora de arriesgarse, una inconsciencia que le costó la vida al caer contra el pavimento desde lo alto de la sede de nuestra Facción, cuando ambos se disponían a tomar el tren. La imagen de su cuerpo dislocado sobre el asfalto, yaciendo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, me había hecho plantearme muchas cosas sobre nuestros actos, cosas que se fueron enraizando en mi interior cuando vi como los demás miembros de Osadía no lamentaban la pérdida del fallecido, sino que celebraban su arrojo ante tal proeza que le había costado la vida. Mi hermana no llegó a derramar ni una sola lágrima por él.

El chirrido de las ruedas sobre los raíles es la señal que nuestro grupo esperaba, pues significa que el tren se acerca. Y en efecto, no tardo en ver como el primer vagón aparece tras doblar una curva, acercándose hacia nosotros, aminorando la marcha, pero nunca llegando a parar del todo. Con un griterío jubiloso, el mismo de cada día, todos los chicos comienzan a correr en paralelo al ferrocarril, saltando a su interior como una especie de marea organizada. Como siempre, de nosotras dos, es Xia la primera que se lanza contra el vehículo, para seguirla yo a los pocos segundos, cayendo con un golpe sordo sobre el suelo del mismo, a pocos pasos de mi hermana, que ya se encontraba en pie.

—¡Qué estilo, Ainia!— bromeó un chico con ambas cejas perforadas, buen amigo de mi hermana, el cual respondía al nombre de Budd —¡Un poco más y te tatúas las líneas del suelo en la barbilla!

Todo el vagón irrumpió en carcajadas, mientras que me incorporaba y miraba con gesto pensativo los edificios que pasaban tras la ventanilla. Se suponía que debería disfrutar de estas actividades, como el resto de los chicos de Osadía, pero desde lo que le aconteció a Alexander no había vuelto a mirar a la Facción con los mismos ojos. Lo cierto era que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero me estaba planteando seriamente dejar Osadía cuando en cuestión de semanas tuviéramos la Ceremonia de Elección, aunque no tenía muy claro que Facción elegiría para trasferirme. Lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta era que mis padres no se iban a tomar nada bien esa decisión, pero al menos les quedaría mi hermana, la cual si parecía Osadía de los pies a la cabeza.

—No seas imbécil— la dura voz de Nyxia se alzó sobre los comentarios de los demás —No me obligues a empujarte al Abismo cuando estés dormido.

—Como si fueras capaz de hacer eso— rebatió el aludido —Tú no te atreverías ni a lanzarme un cuchillo...

—¿¡Qué no!? ¡Eso está por ver...!

Una nueva pelea, el pan nuestro de cada día, volvió a iniciarse en el vagón, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerme al margen. No me gustaba discutir, mientras que los demás casi parecían lobos discutiéndose una presa codiciada. Si no acababan a puñetazos, sería un milagro; pero viendo las ganas de gresca que siempre tenían, tanto Nyxia como Budd, estaba casi segura de que antes de que llegáramos a nuestro destino, uno de los dos acabaría con un buen cardenal en el rostro.

—¿Quién crees que empezará primero?— una chica con el pelo teñido de negro y azul se acercó a mí. La había tratado alguna que otra vez, pero no era alguien a quien pudiera considerar como amiga mía —¿Nyxia o Budd? Yo creo que este último parece más enfadado hoy...

Me encogí de hombro, sin quitarle ojo a los contendientes, que se miraban con el ceño fruncido, casi a punto de abalanzarse sobre el otro. Finalmente, vimos como Budd, con un movimiento que hizo que su cola de caballo rubia ondeara en el aire, se abalanzó sobre mi hermana, soltándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Los gritos de los espectadores que observaban el rifirrafe no tardaron en hacerse oír mientras que Budd y Nyxia lanzaban puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

* * *

El monótono sonido de la campana fue la señal de que la clase de Historia de las Facciones había llegado a su termino. Con un gesto perezoso, deslicé el libro en el interior de mi cartera, mientras que mi hermana, con un cardenal en ciernes bajo su ojo izquierdo, lanzaba una mirada asesina hacia una chica Sinceridad que observaba con curiosidad el rostro de la misma.

—Pareces un panda— señaló, mientras que se ajustaba la camisa blanca sobre la falda negra que llevaba. Me parecía graciosa la combinación de colores que usaban en esa Facción, tratando de decir que la verdad era solo blanca o negra, no gris —¡Solo te faltan las orejitas redondas!

Una carcajada general resonó en el aula, pero la chica que la había provocado no parecía querer tal cosa. Todos sabíamos que los Sinceridad solían ser personas que decían lo que pensaban sin tapujos, aunque ese mismo motivo hacía que muchos no quisieran tener tratos con ellos. Cuando tienes al lado a una persona que siempre dice lo que piensa, sin apenas molestarse en plantearse que dichos pensamientos pueden serte molestos, puedes acabar perdiendo la paciencia y estallando.

—No creo que Xia vaya a permitir que la traten así— señaló alguien a mis espaldas. No era necesario girarme para saber quien había sido, pero del mismo modo hice lo propio, topándome cara a cara con un chico de pelo negro y espeso y ojos grises, vestido con el jersey amarillo y los pantalones rojos propios de la Facción Concordia. Se trataba de Samuel, un chico Concordia con el que me llevaba bastante bien desde que en la clase de Ciencias nos designaron como compañeros de pupitre. A algunos chicos de mi Facción no les agradaba que yo me llevara tan bien con alguien que no era de los nuestros, pero adoraba el carácter amable y cordial de Sam, que a mi parecer era como un remanso de paz frente al irascible comportamiento de los miembros de Osadía.

—Hoy está de mal humor, Sam; ya ves que ha vuelto a participar en una pelea a puño limpio.

—¿Otra vez?— una chica Sinceridad, con las habituales prendas de la Facción y con el cabello rubio recogido en una larga trenza se acercó a nosotros. Sam la saludó con un gesto de la mano, mientras que yo me limité a dedicarle una inclinación de cabeza como deferencia. Respondía al nombre de Sally, y podría considerarse alguien más de nuestro "extraño" grupo —Bueno, no sé de que me sorprendo, si he de ser sincera. Parece como si a los miembros de Osadía os hirviera la sangre en las venas si estáis mucho tiempo inactivos.

—No seas descortés- la regañó Sam, mientras que ambos bajábamos por el pasillo, en dirección al comedor del edificio —Ainia es una Osadía y no anda metida en tantos líos.

—Porque no es una "verdadera" Osadía— rebatió la chica con tono petulante —No te lo tomes a mal, pero me apuesto el cuello a que cuando pase una semana dejarás esa Facción para unirte a otra.

Enmudecí, rogando en mi interior para que las palabras de Sally no llegaran a oídos de algún conocido de mi familia. Cuando tus padres creen que la Facción está ligada a la sangre, es complicado hablar de la idea de que quizás me fuera a una Facción diferente. Ambos creían en que nuestro apellido, Riverside, estaba ligado íntegramente a Osadía. Seguro que no verían con buenos ojos que un Riverside no vistiera las ropas negras habituales de nuestra Facción, ya de por sí miraban con malos ojos mi cuerpo libre de tinta y de perforaciones. Teniendo en cuenta su forma de pensar, ¿cómo le iba a decir que me estaba planteando en mi fuero interno irme de Osadía, seguramente para intentar integrarme en Concordia? Aquella idea estaba brotando en mi interior desde hacía meses, conforme veía que la fecha de la Ceremonia se iba acercando. Dentro de unos días iba a tener que elegir entre ser fiel a mi familia o buscarme una nueva Facción, pero no estaba segura de que decisión iba a tomar. Solo esperaba que, pasara lo que pasase aquel día, tomara la decisión correcta y mi familia no se molestase si esta era abandonarlos.


	3. Samuel (1)

Cuando toda tu vida has tenido que estar pendiente de que cualquier gesto, palabra o acción que realices ha de ser comedida, para evitar comenzar una pelea, aprendes a andar con pies de plomo en algunos aspectos. Puede que para la gente de fuera de nuestra Facción nuestro modo de vida pudiera llegar a resultar algo incómodo, mas me había acostumbrado a él con el paso de los años y ahora lo hacía de forma casi inconsciente. Aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera contento con el papel que desempeñaba en nuestra sociedad, se podría decir que esa continua paz que se respiraba en Concordia era algo que me enervaba. Sabía bien que Ainia siempre se estaba quejando de los hábitos de Osadía, y aunque le daba la razón para no llevarle la contraria, lo cierto era que yo envidiaba a los miembros de su Facción. ¿Cómo sería eso de ir de un sitio a otro saltando dentro de los trenes? Había visto a su hermana, Nyxia, jactarse de que su modo de vida era el más emocionante de todos, y lo cierto era que en mi interior estaba deseoso de poder probar una existencia más divertida que el sereno discurrir de la vida de Concordia.

Y hoy no dejaba de darle vueltas a dicho tema, mientras que esperaba junto con Sally y Ainia a que nos llamaran para la Prueba de Aptitud; en la cual se nos informaría sobre la Facción para la que seríamos aptos. Éramos de los pocos chicos de diferentes Facciones que se habían sentado juntos, pues mirara a donde mirase de la estancia, los chicos se agrupaban con los que pertenecían al mismo grupo que el suyo. No muy lejos de nosotros, Nyxia se encontraba jugando a las cartas con los demás chicos de Osadía. Por otro lado, mis compañeros de Concordia se habían situado algo más alejados de nuestro sitio, hablando tranquilamente entre ellos. De hecho, había bastante jaelo en la sala, salvo en la zona donde los chicos de Abnegación se habían sentado, apenas sin cruzar palabra. Nunca había tenido mucho trato con los de esa Facción, aunque sabía que muchos los consideraban unos simples "Estirados"; Sally no se sentía nunca especialmente contenta si le tocaba sentarse con uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo creéis que será la prueba?— pregunté, algo nervioso. Si supiera a lo que iba a enfrentarme no estaría tan sumamente preocupado como me encontraba en estos momentos, pues eso de enfrentarme a algo desconocido no era plato de mi gusto.

—No tengo ni idea— Sally se encogió de hombros —Supongo que nos harán preguntas o algo así, pues no se me ocurre otro método para que lleguen a la conclusión de qué Facción es la de cada uno.

—¿Si pudierais... os transferiríais a otra?— Ainia habló muy bajo, casi en un susurro. Parecía bastante más preocupada que los demás, y creía comprender el motivo; Sally ya había dicho en más de una ocasión que ella no era una completa Osadía, y que seguramente mañana, cuando tuviéramos que elegir nuestra Facción, elegiría otra diferente.

—No lo sé— respondí automáticamente —Supongo que antes tendría en cuenta lo que me salga en la prueba de hoy; sería una idiotez por mi parte irme a una Facción para la que no tengo aptitudes.

—Claro, Sam, todos sabemos que no vas a ir a Erudición porque hasta una patata tiene más cerebro que tú— bromeó Sally, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Admiro tu fé en mi— repuse con sarcasmo, mientras que Ainia se desternillaba de risa —Pero hablando en serio, si pudierais elegir una Facción para trasferiros, ¿a cuál iríais?

Mis palabras fueron recibidas por una mueca por parte de Sally, y un ligero suspiro por parte de Ainia. Esta última parecía algo confusa, lo cual me hizo suponer que la estaba consiguiendo incomodar.

—Olvídalo-dije rápidamente —Supongo que muchos de nosotros nos quedaremos en nuestras Facciones de origen...

-Sí, seguramente-repuso Ainia en voz baja.

La sala se iba vaciando poco a poco. Sally fue la primera en entrar, y poco después, me llegó mi turno.

—Samuel Lowell— llamó un chico vestido con las prendas grises de Abnegación. Me puse en pie, siguiéndolo para salir de la estancia, perdiéndome pasillo abajo, un largo pasillo franqueado por varias puertas de tonos oscuros. El lugar resultaba algo aprensivo, pero luché para evitar los nervios, contando mentalmente, un truco que siempre había venido usando cuando me enfrentaba a un examen y durante el mismo me quedaba en blanco.

Me hicieron pasar por una de las puertas, entrando así en una habitación bastante espartana, donde había algo que parecía la pantalla de un ordenador, y una silla rodeada de varios cables. Observé aquello con curiosidad, mientras que el chico salía de la estancia un momento y al rato volvía con un vaso que contenía una extraña sustancia dorada, que dejó a un lado mientras que me conectaba alguno de esos cables. Cuando estuve listo, me tendió el extraño vaso, el cual olisqueé instintivamente. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia por beber algo que no debería haber bebido, aunque aquella sustancia se parecía al suero que en ocasiones administraban a algunos miembros de mi Facción cuando no podían mantener la paz reinante en el complejo.

—Te aseguro que no te hará nada— el tono bajo y tranquilo del chico resultaba bastante agradable, pero aún así tenía mis recelos —Si no lo ingieres, no podré realizarte la prueba. Vamos, por favor...

Volví a mirar el líquido dorado. No me hacía especial ilusión, pero me tragué mis remilgos y bebí.

Tuve una sensación extraña, como si el sueño me hubiera vencido y me hubiera quedado dormido antes de darme cuenta. Cuando volví a ser consciente, me encontré a mí mismo en un lugar algo extraño, similar a una cafetería, aunque se encontraba desierta. Justo delante de mí, había dos objetos: un trozo de queso y un cuchillo del mismo tamaño que mi brazo. Me daba la sensación de que tendría que elegir uno de ellos, pero me atemorizaba provocar algo si tocaba lo que no debía, de modo que me mantuve quieto, mirándolos con cierto recelo, como si esperara que ellos solos fueran a moverse.

—Escoge uno— dijo una voz desconocida para mi persona, la cual parecía provenir de mi propia cabeza. ¿Qué escogiera uno? ¿Cuál de ellos?

Me acerqué un paso a la mesa, sin tenerlas todas conmigo. El queso podría servirme si me daba hambre, pero dudaba que fuera a pasar tal cosa, mientras que el cuchillo parecía mucho más práctico. De modo que me decanté por este último, aferrando el mango del mismo. Fue rozarlo apenas, cuando la escena cambió repentinamente, dando paso a otra diferente; me encontraba en una biblioteca pobremente iluminada. Justo delante mía, había una mujer de aspecto duro, que sostenía un libro que reconocí al instante como uno que habíamos leído hacía poco en clase de Literatura.

—¿Lo has leído?— me rugió con voz dura —Dime, ¿lo has hecho?

Por su expresión, parecía más que dispuesta a desollarme vivo si le contestaba que sí, pero entonces recordé el peso del cuchillo que había sostenido antes, el cual aún seguía en mi mano. A simple vista, ella parecía desarmada, y yo contaba con un objeto con el que defenderme. Así pues, me limité a encogerme de hombros, mientras que aferraba el objeto con fuerza, dispuesto a usarlo si era preciso.

—Sí— contesté con cierta tirantez —Lo he leído.

Me preparé para que ella saltara sobre mí, pero la escena cambió nuevamente a una calle de la ciudad. Había bastante gente caminando por la misma, pero me llamó la atención un par de personas que parecían estar teniendo una discusión bastante fuerte. Ambos estaban gritándose con ganas, y parecían estar a punto de pasar a las manos. Sentí mi instinto Concordia en mi interior cuando de forma involuntaria di un par de pasos en su dirección, para tratar de calmarlos a ambos, pero de repente me detuve. ¿Por qué habría de intervenir, cuando no era asunto mío? Si ellos querían discutir, que discutieran, pero tampoco me interesaba lo que tuvieran que decirse, que arreglaran ellos solos sus problemas. Con decisión, me crucé de brazos, mientras que comenzaba a caminar, alejándome de ellos.

Todo volvió a ponerse oscuro, y poco a poco, ante mis ojos, surgió de nuevo el rostro del chico Abnegación que me había dado a beber aquel extraño suero.

—Ya está— me dijo mientras que me iba liberando de los cables que aún seguían enganchados en mí. Algo mareado, sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejarme, mientras que notaba la curiosidad arañando mi interior. ¿Qué Facción sería la que me correspondería? Miré al chico con dicha pregunta en mis ojos, sin atreverme a pronunciarla. Este pareció leer mi pensamiento, o simplemente estaba habituado a que todos los que eran sometidos a la prueba le preguntaran sus resultados.

—Osadía— dijo simplemente.

* * *

¡Osadía!

Aún estaba algo confuso cuando me reuní con Sally en la sala donde se encontraban los demás. Ella parecía bastante plácida, por lo que seguramente habría recibido el resultado que esperaba. ¿Qué habría obtenido ella? Parecía una verdadera Sinceridad, pero claro, no sería la primera que pareciera totalmente cómoda en su Facción y que luego se trasnfiera.

—¿Dónde está Ainia?— pregunté.

—La han llamado hace poco— contestó —¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Supongo que bien— respondí —¿Y a ti?

—No me puedo quejar— fue su comentario.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que Ainia volviera. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi resultado, algo sorprendido por lo mismo. ¡Era apto para Osadía! No se me iba de la cabeza la sensación de anhelo que sentía cuando los veía bajarse del tren en marcha, o cuando observaba como corrían escaleras abajo como si no les importara doblarse un tobillo. Admiraba la libertad que parecían experimentar en cada una de sus acciones, una libertad que, si quisiera, mañana mismo podría comenzar a experimentar. Solo tendría que elegir transferirme para poder vivir el mismo estilo de vida que Ainia y Nyxia. Pero... ¿lo haría? ¿Qué pensarían mis padres si me fuera a otra Facción? La mera idea de dejarlos hizo que me sintiera especialmente mal, pero traté de arrinconarla en mi mente, pues no quería tener que elegir motivado por la presión emocional de mis progenitores, sino por el hecho de vivir mi propia vida.

Alcé la vista, justo a tiempo para ver como Ainia se acercaba hacia nosotros, acompañada de su gemela. Ainia se encontraba algo tranquila, pero al parecer Nyxia estaba algo preocupada. Ambas hermanas musitaron algo por lo bajo, para luego dirigirse ambas hacia donde se sentaban los demás chicos de Osadía. ¿Por qué Ainia no se acercaba a nosotros? ¿Qué le habría pasado en la prueba?

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi ordenador se ha estropeado, además de que acabo de terminar el periodo de exámenes de la universidad.**

**Os pido tambien que, ya que seguís este fic o lo leéis, os molestéis en dejar un Review, pues realmente se aprecian, porque me da la sensación de estar escribiendo para mi sola. Podéis decirme que es lo que os gusta del fic, o lo que se puede mejorar, que no muerdo. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
